


Supercorp Ficlet

by crippling_depression



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, SuperCorp, first real fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 06:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8701291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crippling_depression/pseuds/crippling_depression
Summary: Takes place after 2x08. Supergirl goes to thank Lena Luthor





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for kara-snore-el's birthday because she deserves it. It's not good... But it's there anyway so enjoy?

With her mother in police custody and the aliens of national city safe once more, where else would Lena Luthor be? She really didn't know what else to do other than work. She heard the faint woosh from her open window followed by a blur of red and blue seen from the corner of her eye. 

"Miss Luthor." Supergirl addressed her so professionally, and Lena always found that to be so amusing. 

"Supergirl," she responded with mock professionalism, "thank you so much for warning me about my mother and..." her sentence trailed off as she slowly walked closer to Kara. She really didn't know what to say. The blonde always did that to her. 

"No, I should be thanking you. You went against your own mother, that couldn't have been easy." Lena felt a warmth come to her cheeks, she looked down to the floor and smiled, responding, "I was just doing what was right." 

A silence fell between them and Lena looked up to meet Kara's gaze. There was definite tension as they focused on each other, as if they were the only people in National City. 

"Is everything okay, Lena?" Kara asked with a soft tone. 

"Yeah. What—why would anything be wrong?"

"Your heartbeat is a little fast."

"You can hear my heart?" Lena almost chuckled.

Kara smiled with and crinkled her nose "ooh did I make it weird?"

"No it's just..." Lena approached her slowly, now inches apart, and bit her bottom lip as she reached out to glide her finger on supergirls iconic symbol, "Interesting." She looked into the blondes eyes and her expression switched from alluring to a soft surprise. "Kara." She said just above a whisper.

This snapped Kara out of whatever daze she was in. "I'm sorry who?" She fumbled over her words and tried to recover with grace.

"Please, I would recognize those beautiful eyes anywhere," Lena had the biggest grin plastered on her face, "you're gonna have to do more than glasses to fool me, miss danvers." Her tone was so playful and flirty.

"Well you're— I'm—!" Kara huffed. She really had a way with words. The dark haired woman laughed at how cute Kriptonian was. She was enjoying this way too much. "Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me, Kara." Lena offered, with complete sincerity and a soft smile. 

Kara sighed, looked the Luthor up and down, shrugged and said, "screw it." She took a step forward and gently grabbed the other woman's face and connected their lips. The kiss was deep and full of passion from both women and felt like it lasted for hours though only seconds passed, until they were interrupted by a familiar DEO ringtone. Kara broke the kiss and rested their foreheads together and sighed. "I gotta take care of this," she whispered, disappointed. She started towards the balcony before a hand grabbed her wrist and spun her around and gave her a peck on the lips. "Tonight." Lena told her. Supergirl was beaming and she nodded, "tonight," She repeated, "I'll see you then."


End file.
